This invention relates to a compact refrigerator. More specifically, it relates to a compact refrigeration apparatus attachable to pre-existing objects such as furniture, medicine cabinets, etc.
Many people throughout the world use cosmetics and other types of make-up (hereinafter xe2x80x9ccosmeticsxe2x80x9d) on a daily basis. Such cosmetics are typically expensive, do not include preservatives and have a limited shelve life. However, in many instances, this shelf life can be extended by placing the cosmetics in a refrigerator.
In addition, many people throughout the world suffer from chronic or temporary medical problems that require daily doses of medicine, or voluntarily consume nutritional supplements such as vitamins, etc. Parents of infant children have to prepare formula for baby bottles, baby food and other baby products that require refrigeration. For simplicity, hereinafter medicines and nutritional supplements and baby related items will be referred to as xe2x80x9cmedicines.xe2x80x9d
For example, a diabetic may require daily doses of insulin or an individual may develop an infection that can be cured by a regiment of antibiotics. In many instances medications are in a format (e.g., a liquid) that must be refrigerated. In other instances, such medicines may also not include any preservatives and refrigeration may prevent the breakdown or decay of such medicines until they are consumed.
Cosmetics and medicines can be stored in a conventional refrigerator such as one used to store household food items. However, there are several problems associated with storing cosmetics and medicines in a conventional refrigerator. One problem is that storing cosmetics and medicines in a conventional refrigerator is not convenient to the individual that is using the cosmetics, as the cosmetics are typically applied in a bathroom or bedroom and the conventional refrigerator is typically located in a kitchen area. Individuals taking medication may be seriously ill, incapacitated, or just feeling not up to the task of going to the refrigerator in the kitchen to retrieve the medicine.
Another problem is that storing cosmetics and medicines in a conventional refrigerator presents safety problems. In many households there are small children or adults who cannot see clearly or cannot read. In such households the children or adults may accidentally access the cosmetics or medications and mistake them for a food product. There are typically not security mechanisms on conventional refrigerators.
Another problem is that a conventional refrigerator does not have racks or shelves that are specifically suited to store small bottles and containers that are typically used to store cosmetics and medicines. As a result, the cosmetics and medicines may fall off the shelves and be subject to breaking, creating a further safety hazard.
Yet another problem is that cosmetics and medicines may not be easily visible in a conventional refrigerator. Thus, the cosmetics or medicines may be overlooked or forgotten about until after their expiration date.
Yet another problem is that the amount of remaining medicines and cosmetics may be forgotten or overlooked in a conventional refrigerator. An individual may run out of such of medicines or cosmetics due to lack of visibility.
Cosmetics and medicines can be stored in small or compact refrigerators. However, such small or compact refrigerators require additional floor space, counter top space, or otherwise occupy space that can be used to store other objects or devices or for other activities.
There have been various attempts to provide solutions to some of these problems associated with storing and refrigerating cosmetics and medicines. For example, the following U.S. Patents describe attempts to provide small or compact refrigerators specifically for cosmetics or medicines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,440, entitled xe2x80x9cCompact Refrigerator for Cosmeticsxe2x80x9d to Kishioka, et al. discloses a small refrigerator which is used exclusively for storing cosmetic preparations or cosmetics or certain kinds of medicines. Particularly, it relates to a compact refrigerator for storing cosmetics in the compartment thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,642, entitled xe2x80x9cCosmetic Storage and Refrigeration Unitxe2x80x9d to Guinn discloses a cosmetic storage and refrigeration unit that is a coolant cabinet that will increase the life expectancy of various cosmetic and beauty products stored and refrigerated therein. It is also designed to store products that have medical and nutritional value which require refrigeration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,991, entitled xe2x80x9cRefrigeration Apparatusxe2x80x9d to Romanosky discloses a refrigeration apparatus for allowing a user to keep cosmetic items cool and protected from the environment and including a turntable that is adapted for rotating cosmetics and medicines.
There have also been attempts to provide compact refrigerators for storing other items such as cigars or cookies as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,094, 6,094,917 and 6,122,918.
However, these inventions still do not solve all of the problems associated with refrigerating cosmetics and medicines.
There also have been some attempts to make refrigeration units more convenient by associating them with furniture. The following U.S. Patents describe attempts to provide refrigerators associated with furniture such as drawers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,568, entitled xe2x80x9cRefrigerator with Enhanced Freeze Compartment Accessxe2x80x9d to Peffley discloses a refrigerator with enhanced freezer compartment access for slidably receiving a frame into the freezer compartment. The refrigerator with enhanced freezer compartment access includes a refrigerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,459, entitled xe2x80x9cCompact Refrigeratorxe2x80x9d to Sawhney et al. discloses a compact refrigerator that has an insulated enclosure for the cooling and temporary storage of items, a content storage drawer that is fully exposed by pulling open the drawer from the insulated enclosure. Access to the entire content space is by first pulling the ergonomically designed handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,512, entitled xe2x80x9cThermoelectric Temperature Controlled Drawer Assemblyxe2x80x9d to Anderson et al. discloses a temperature controlled drawer assembly incorporates a thermoelectric device and a control system to selectively heat or cool the contents of a drawer which is selectively movable into and out of a cabinet designed to be part of an end table, such as a nightstand, or other cabinet remote from a household kitchen.
However, these inventions still do not solve all of the problems associated with providing refrigerators associated with furniture for storing cosmetics or medicines.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a compact refrigeration unit that can be attached to existing objects such as furniture, medicine cabinets, or other objects that can be used to store cosmetics or medicines. The compact refrigeration unit should be easily attachable to existing objects and include racks or shelves specifically designed to hold cosmetics or medicines and include a security mechanism to prevent un-authorized access. It should also have a display that allows information about the cosmetics or medicines stored therein to be readily available.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, some of the problems associated with storing cosmetics and medicines in refrigerators are overcome. A compact refrigeration unit attachable to pre-existing objects is presented.
The compact refrigeration unit includes racks or shelves specifically designed to hold cosmetics or medicines. It also includes a security mechanism to prevent unauthorized access, an information input assembly to input information (e.g., dosage, expiration date, etc.) about the cosmetics and medicines stored within the refrigerator and provides a display assembly to present information (e.g., dosage, expiration date, etc.) about the cosmetics or medicines stored within the refrigerator. The compact refrigeration unit may provide a more convenient way to securely refrigerate and store cosmetics and medicines.